


Whiskey & Rum

by Karliebug116



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 01:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karliebug116/pseuds/Karliebug116





	Whiskey & Rum

Whiskey and rum  
The scent of your skin  
I can't get enough of.

Pooling in your throat,  
Over your hips and  
The small of your back.

The sharp, biting smell  
Followed by the sweetness  
Lodged deep in your soul.

This is why I saved you,  
The scent that defines you.  
The good soul it shows.

Now I chase that scent,  
Nuzzling into your skin,  
Whenever you're in reach.

I will show you exactly  
The bright light I followed  
Through the darkness of Hell.

You deserved to be saved  
and will always deserve it  
I will prove it, one kiss at a time.


End file.
